In the warmer climates, many homes are equipped with outdoor in-ground pools formed from poured concrete. Such pools are often free form, such as the classic kidney shape, rather than the rectangular form preferred for exercise and competition. These swimming pools are usually surrounded by concrete decks which are level with the edge of the pools.
In addition, many pools are equipped with a decorative ribbon around the inside upper edge of the pool for easier cleaning and for a decorative effect. Such an edge can be textured concrete, plaster, or tiles.
Homeowners change their minds about the desire for a pool. Sometimes the children who used the pool have grown and no longer reside in the home. Other times, grandchildren appear on the scene and need to be protected from a swimming pool. New homeowners may purchase the home for its indoor characteristics and do not want the outdoor pool. The responsibility for the pool (problems of others gaining access and harming themselves) may weigh heavily on the homeowner.
Pool maintenance and upkeep include electricity to circulate the water and cleaning devices, chemicals to kill algae and maintain the proper salt balance and pH, water replacement, pool cleaning components such as hoses, pool maintenance charges by contractors, insurance and pool replastering. Current estimates for pool maintenance and upkeep are estimated at about $2,000 per year. Closing off an unwanted pool can save the homeowner significant funds in a few years.
There are few alternatives for getting rid of the pool. Often pools are filled in, often with the concrete deck that surrounded the pool, and landscaped over. Occasionally people will simply ignore the pool until it turns green, but then it may harbor obnoxious mosquitoes and pose a health hazard. If the pool is filled in with concrete, it cannot be used again because it is extremely difficult to dig out the concrete; replacing the pool is prohibitively expensive. A new pool must be added to a different, less convenient part of the home's yard.
What is needed is a stricture that can be worked into the existing landscape plan without seriously damaging the swimming pool and permitting it to be “revived” at a later date. Ideally such a structure would be added to completely cover the pool, permitting no-one, even small animals from entering the pool. Preferably the structure would be attached to the pool so as to avoid damaging the expensive decorative ribbon around the top edge of the pool. Moreover, because concrete in-ground pools are built in a myriad of shapes and the structure covering the pool needs to be in a unique shape, there needs to be an efficient way to cut the wood deck members to their proper size and close tolerance with the pool dimensions. Even more useful would be a putting green over the deck structure for the pool-owner to enjoy a new outdoor activity.